


cherry sweet (lemme have a bite)

by lushwang (theangryblob)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/lushwang
Summary: seungkwan in his bed, in his shirt, with bright red lips and a bare ass.chan thinks his brain is going to melt out of his ears.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: A Sip of Summer Wine





	cherry sweet (lemme have a bite)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "the coordi noona puts bright lipstick on seungkwan's lips as a joke, and the sight unexpectedly turns chan the hell on.  
> intrigued; seungkwan experiments this newfound fact by waiting in chan's bed wearing his shirt and nothing else, with smacking red lips and an equally smacking bare ass."
> 
> prompter... i hope i have served you well.

he’s prepared to throw the door open and pounce on his bed and bury himself in his pillow. it’s too hot for clothes and his skin is still burning, even after dousing himself in cold water. he can’t get that image out of his head - seungkwan meeting his eyes in the mirror, leaning over the makeup counter as their stylist drew on the perfect red pout, round ass demanding his attention.

bastard. 

instead, he throws open his door and finds his bed already occupied. 

seungkwan yelps, sits up and draws his legs against his chest - his  _ bare  _ legs, naked legs, he’s naked. messy hair swept from his face, wide eyes as he clutches his phone, perfect mouth twisted into a pout - a gorgeous, bright red pout. the same red from earlier today. he nearly misses that seungkwan’s wearing  _ his  _ shirt, too big on his frame and baring his shoulder. 

chan thinks his brain is going to melt out of his ears. 

“are you just going to stand there?” seungkwan grumbles, cheeks flushing even as he glares. chan can’t help but laugh, pitched and awkward, even though he feels like his chest is crumbling in on itself. he barely takes a step forward before seungkwan huffs, squirming, “close the  _ door _ .”

“you’re so whiny, you know that?” chan kicks the door shut, grips the towel around his waist when it threatens to slip. 

“do you even  _ know _ how long i’ve been waiting? i would have just gone back to my room if i knew you were going to take that long in the shower.” 

“you were gonna leave wearing  _ my _ clothes? butt naked? shua-hyung would never let you live it down.”

“you have to bring him up now?” seungkwan puts his phone down and stretches his legs out, keeping them carefully pressed together, the edge of chan’s shirt blocking the view of his crotch. 

he can’t help but stare, eyes drawn to the golden curve of seungkwan’s thighs down to his delicate ankles. all the way back up. when he meets his gaze, seungkwan tilts his head, smirking as he raises a brow. chan forgets what he was going to say.

“wh-what's the special occasion?” fuck. seungkwan looks like he wants to laugh. 

“i saw you eyeing me before, don’t lie,” seungkwan lifts up a leg, foot brushing against chan’s knee, dragging upwards slowly. he swallows, tenses to stop his legs from buckling. “right in front of noona. pervert.” he punctuates it by catching the edge of chan’s towel between his toes and tugging it till it falls from his hips.

“i’m the pervert here? you’ve got a lot of nerve, boo seungkwan, showing up on my bed naked.” 

he puts one knee on the bed, but seungkwan stops him with a hand on his stomach. he shuffles forward, doesn’t break eye contact as he levels his face with chan’s cock, red mouth shining as it stretches into a smile. “i’m not naked,” he frames chan’s cock between his hands, not quite touching him, “i’m wearing your shirt.”

chan swallows, knows seungkwan can see his hardening cock and is choosing to ignore it. he looks away, tries to find reprieve and instead catches a glimpse of seungkwan’s round ass showing under his shirt. ah. 

“so?” he puts a hand on seungkwan’s shoulder, thumb resting on his neck, feeling over his veins. “maybe i was looking?”   
seungkwan snickers, chan winces. the price of coolness. “i’m just saying. this is unexpected.”

“can you appreciate a surprise? for one second?”

chan straightens up, pokes seungkwan’s cheek. he doesn't like being told off in his own room, even when he’s already hard. “so? what should i appreciate?”

seungkwan bats his lashes, spreads his knees, arches his back  _ just so _ , and chan  _ knows _ he’s doing this on purpose but-

“just relax and watch.”

the touch of seungkwan’s hands on his thighs, skimming up to his hip bones, delicately tracing the lines with his nails. a shiver up his spine, mouth dry as seungkwan’s tongue drags over his red lips, slow and teasing. he flushes down to his chest but he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to: seungkwan’s gaze alone pins him down, a challenge and a promise and a threat all in one. chan’s leaking precum already, he’s so painfully,  _ embarrassingly _ hard and his cock is still untouched. 

feather light from his belly button downwards, incriminating line of red flecks, more opaque as he trails downwards. his mouth is so gorgeous, pouty lips shining as seungkwan kisses the tip of his cock. 

chan inhales sharply, swallows in anticipation as seungkwan takes the head into his mouth, kitten licks and wet kisses that make his knees shake. 

“seungkwan…”

“mm?” seungkwan grins, can’t even keep his smugness to himself when he’s playing slutty. thumbs over his foreskin while he looks up at him, wide eyes and fake innocence. 

chan touches seungkwan’s jaw, fingers sweeping from his ear lobe to the crown of his head, curling into a fist around his hair. the idea of seungkwan’s mouth stretched around his dick is  _ thoroughly  _ enticing, but he’s been thinking about his lips all day and chan’s barely  _ touched _ him yet. 

his hand slips from seungkwan hair to his neck, pushes him to lie against the sheets as chan crawls on top of him, slips between his legs. seungkwan settles into the pillow, throwing his arms over chan’s shoulders, pouting even chan starts pecking his lips, speaks between kisses. “i wanted to-” hands under his shirt, “blow you,” thumbs over his nipples, “ _ chan _ .”

chan nips his bottom lip, just cause he can, just to have seungkwan squirm, press their cocks together in his eagerness. “just lemme kiss you, stop whining hyung.”

he doesn’t, so chan drags his nail down seungkwan’s ribs and kisses him hard when his lips part in a gasp. kisses him hard to feel the full-body shiver, tongue sliding over his teeth as seungkwan tugs at his hair. 

“you’re so sexy,” kisses at his neck, teeth grazing over seungkwan’s arched neck, “spent all day thinking about you hyung.” 

chan slides his palms down, gets his fingers between his cheeks and  _ squeezes _ . firm, hot in his hands,  _ always _ perfect to touch. seungkwan moans, kisses chan with a desperation that makes him dizzy. 

when his fingers dip lower, his eyes shoot wide open, and he breaks the kiss. “you prepped yourself for me?”

seungkwan grins, lipstick smeared, hair ruffled. “i got bored. ”

“let me see,” chan sits up, hands at seungkwan’s waist, squeezing as he guides him to turn onto his stomach, “show me.”

seungkwan peers over his shoulder, a flush high on his cheeks as he lifts his ass, arches his back. embarrassed, even when he’s basking in the attention. chan’s cock pearls at the tip, twitches as he spreads apart seungkwan’s cheeks and stares at his asshole, red and shining around a black plug. 

“fuck.”

seungkwan wiggles his ass, grins. “did it right here on your bed. you took your sweet time, y’know.”

seungkwan’s trying to  _ kill _ him. wasted his time jerking off under cold water when he could have had  _ this _ , could have fingered him open and watched seungkwan come undone, stretched this out for ages. When he removes the plug, seungkwan’s rim puckers, clenches around nothing. the sweat rolls down chan’s back at the sight, and he lowers his head, blushing all the way to his dick as he presses the flat of his tongue to seungkwan’s rim, moans loud when he gets a taste. 

seungkwan yelps, arches away from him but chan holds him tight by his hips, licks into him, eager. slides in a finger to hear seungkwan keen, head tilted back because he can’t help but be  _ loud _ , as loud as possible. fits in a second finger and crooks them along the rim, watches seungkwan’s thighs shake. “you should have let me do it, hyung. you know i love it.” 

chan grazes his teeth over seungkwan’s ass, bites down on the cheek as fucks him loose, fingers spreading to get his hole wet and sloppy. 

“wanted to,” he gasps, moans loud as chan’s fingers dig into his prostate, makes his cock spit precum against the sheets, “wanted to surprise you.”

“you’re so nice to me, you know that?” 

he tucks in a third finger, licks his lips when he see’s seungkwan rim twitch around his knuckles, red and puffy. how long did he fuck himself before he stopped? did he do it like this, on his stomach, burying his moans into the pillow? on his back, legs spread wide, biting down on chan’s shirt to keep himself quiet?   
“pass me the lube.”

seungkwan fumbles around, pulls the bottle from under the pillow and flails till chan takes it out of his hand. 

he pulls out his fingers so he can stroke seungkwan’s cock, draw his moans out till seungkwan’s shaking under his tongue, his hands. 

“hurry up.” he reaches under himself, pushing away chan’s hand to take his cock between his own fingers, pumping himself quick. eager, he’s always so eager, “chan, hurry up,  _ please _ , c’mon.”

he nods, even though seungkwan isn’t looking, and uncaps the lube, slicking his cock before pressing the bottle right against seungkwan’s hole and squeezing. he yelps at the cold liquid entering him, but the sound turns into a low groan when chan pushes in. 

he loves seungkwan’s cock - loves the girth of it, loves feeling it stretch him out. but his  _ ass _ , wet and sloppy and perfect around his dick: that’s unparalleled. his knees are shaking and he braces himself, grips seungkwan’s cheeks tight as he thrusts in. the slick sound of their fucking is  _ embarrassing _ but it only turns him on more. 

chan grinds his hips in, relishes the tightness of seungkwan as he relaxes around his dick, shivering as he fucks himself back to get more and more. 

he jerks his hips forward, moans at how seungkwan squeezes him, hot and perfect. “shit, shit,  _ hyung _ . you feel so good.”

the lube trickles out, makes a mess of his crotch and slicks the space between them as chan starts fucking him in earnest, hard thrusts that drive him forward on the mattress and make the bed squeak. seungkwan yowls, clawing at the sheets as he drives his hips back, meets chan in the middle. the sound of their bodies coming together is  _ obscene _ , skin against skin, moans rising in pitch, the slick sound of chan’s cock disappearing into seungkwan’s tight rim. 

“ _ oh _ , oh fuck, chan, chan, right there, right there, don’t stop,  _ oh _ !” he draws out his moans, louder and louder till he’s all but shouting. 

chan leans down, drapes himself over seungkwan’s back, grinding his hips in. the  _ sounds _ seungkwan makes, whining higher and higher till chan covers his mouth, thumb digging into his jaw. “fuck, shut  _ up _ you’re so loud, everyone’s gonna hear us.”

seungkwan argues, voice muffled and lipstick smearing over chan’s palm. he lifts his hips up, body trembling as he fucks himself back on chan’s cock, back arching as his knees slide farther and farther apart. 

chan groans, buries his face in seungkwan’s neck, biting down to keep himself quiet. he feels like he’s burning up, fever hot, on fire everywhere they touch. the tightness, the heat, seungkwan’s squirming body struggling to meet his hips. chan drags his teeth over seungkwan’s neck, digs his feet into the mattress as he thrusts in harder, picks up the pace.

“you’re so hot,” free hand over seungkwan’s stomach, fingers digging into the softness of his waist, holding him in place while he fucks him, “you’re so hot, hyung. i thought about you all day."  
turns seungkwan’s head so he can speak directly into his ear, see his eyes tear up as he gets closer, “touched myself thinking about you. about fucking you.”

“you’re so hot,” turns his face, kisses him, “so hot.”

he’s rambling between kisses, dragging the mewls from seungkwan’s mouth into his own. the lipstick is all over his mouth, his chin, red smeared everywhere. chan’s brain is burning up, a cacophony of  _ mine mine mine _ . he feels like he’s going to explode, looking at seungkwan, seeing his teary-eyed face looking back. his cheeks are so red, sweat sticking his bangs to his skin and chan leans in, licks at the drops sliding down his brow bone. 

“‘m close,” seungkwan whimpers, cheek pressed into the pillow, biting down on his lip, “don’t stop, please, please.”

_ please _ . 

the coil in him snaps and pushes himself up, one hand braced on the back of seungkwan’s neck, pushing him into the pillow. he looks down, watches his round ass pressed against his hips.

chan holds his hips and fucks in, hard, over and over. seungkwan’s screams, the squeak of their bed frame, the wet sound of their fucking: all of it turns into background noise as he watches seungkwan’s rim clutch his cock, spread wide around him. 

seungkwan’s hands pull the bedsheets loose and he’s crying, burying his face into the pillow to hide his scream when he cums, hips shaking so much that chan presses both his hands onto the small of his back to keep him down. 

“you’re so tight,” he drags his cock out, watching seungkwan’s rim stretch around it before he thrusts in, “how are you still so fucking tight?”

“shut up,” seungkwan gasps, watery, glaring over his shoulder, “you’re so annoying.”

he looks so stupidly sexy, lipstick all over his face, glaring when there’s still tears coming down his cheeks. chan’s shirt is pushed all the way to his under arms and he’s nearly sweat through it. “i’m complimenting you. i’m literally fucking you, do you understand what i’m saying-”

“shut up!” there’s barely any force to it but seungkwan squirms under chan’s hands, whining right till the end.

chan fucks into him and  _ that _ shuts them both up. breathy little sounds forced out of seungkwan’s mouth as chan thrusts faster and faster, chasing his orgasm. 

when he finally cums he doubles over, face pressed into seungkwan’s neck as he moans against his skin, hips twitching till it’s over and he can pull out. 

he falls next to seungkwan, catching his breath as he stares at the ceiling. 

seungkwan shuffles over, propped up on his forearms as he leans in to kiss him, slow and deep. when he pulls away, chan is almost dizzy, has to blink a few times to see clearly how smug seungkwan looks. “you’ve got lipstick all over you.”

chan touches his face, frowns when his fingertips come away red. when he looks down, there’s a smear of red around his belly button. “that’s literally your fault.”

seungkwan grins, thumbing at the corner of chan’s mouth. his eyes narrow, not at all innocent. “didn’t say it was a problem. it looks like i marked you.”

he scoffs. “weirdo.”

seungkwan snaps his teeth at him. “so? you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” he crawls on top of chan, sits on his hips and looks down at him, small hands smoothing over his stomach, over his chest to rest on his shoulders. always forward about what he wants.   
“you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me or my 2.5k of embarrassing smut ever again


End file.
